


Ill-Kept Secrets

by ASwornStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Finds Out, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, But only a little, Caught, Cunnilingus, Dom!Robb Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Sub!Myrcella Baratheon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASwornStark/pseuds/ASwornStark
Summary: “So,” Arya began, looking out the window with a blush on her cheeks, “I’m not going to beat around the bush here—”“You shouldn’t say anything,” Gendry said.“—Robb’s a dom.”Myrcella was staying as still as possible, hoping to stay as far from this conversation as she could. If Arya found out that she already knew about Robb, the other girl was absolutely going to bite her head off.





	Ill-Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Iz here!  
> I know I have other projects but this was almost done. Not betaed, but hopefully error free. I so hope you all like it since I needed a break from my canon angst ships.

Myrcella was sitting with Jon at the restaurant Arya had picked. They were running out of things to talk about once Jon had awkwardly complimented her perfectly casual outfit—beat up black sneakers, jeans, and an artfully ripped blue tank top. Luckily, Sansa rejoined the table with a tray full of chips and milkshakes and they immediately dug in while they waited for the younger Stark sister. As if on cue, Arya sped into the restaurant and threw herself into a seat beside her best friend. Myrcella’s half-brother was following more slowly behind her and he grabbed an extra chair to pull up between Arya and Jon.

“So,” Arya began, looking out the window with a blush on her cheeks, “I’m not going to beat around the bush here—”

“You shouldn’t say anything,” Gendry said.

“—Robb’s a dom.”

Sansa choked on her milkshake and Jon had to smack her on the back a few times before handing her a napkin to wipe the liquid dripping from her nose. She shot Arya a dirty look as she straightened her tank top and checked for stains. Myrcella was staying as still as possible, hoping to stay as far from this conversation as she could. If Arya found out that she already knew about Robb, the other girl was absolutely going to bite her head off.

“I don’t need to know that.” Jon said, a look of disgust on his face.

“If I had to know it, so do you.”

“How _do_ you know?” Sansa asked, recovered from almost throwing up her shake.

“How do you think?” Arya said, “I went to his place and found chains in his closet— _chains San—_ I thought he might be a fucking serial killer.”

“Seven hells.” Jon rubbed the side of his head. “I wish I didn’t have that image in my head.”

Gendry threw up his hands in dismay. “I told her not to say anything.”

“I’m the one that has it in my fucking head!” Arya cried out. “Someone feel sorry for me! Myrcella, come on.”

Everyone at the table turned to look her way and she blushed. She fiddled with her milkshake straw in one hand and bit her lip. “Well…I mean, it’s just his sex life. None of _our_ business, really.”

What she didn’t say was that his sex life _was_ kind of her business since she and Robb had already had sex before. A lot. But that wasn’t important.

“No one is judging him for the way he likes to have sex,” Sansa said quickly, “but the image…I’m having an aneurysm.”

“Exactly.”

“Literally _no one_ needed to know about this,” Gendry practically shouted. “None of you!”

“Oh whatever!” Arya snapped at him, “As if you wouldn’t tell Cella and Tommen if you found out Joff was chaining up some poor girl—or boy I guess—and putting his dick in them.”

Myrcella couldn’t help but snort, drawing attention back to her. Her voice was small as she said, “Well, to be fair, Joffrey wouldn’t be able to find someone to chain up anyway.”

Arya shook her head in disgust, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder. “That’s not the point.”

“Arya, please,” Gendry said, “I try to think about Joffrey’s dick as little as humanly possible.”

“Amen.” Sansa echoed, resting her head in her hands.

“Alright, _fine,_ sorry.” Arya finally looked a little apologetic as she took in her sister.

“You should buy her another milkshake.” Arya shot Myrcella a harsh look, but the blonde girl merely shrugged. “Apologies are best served cold.”

“Fine, FINE!” Arya said, “I’ll buy the next round since I scarred you all for life.”

The rest of their lunch was just all of them trying to avoid mentioning sex or Robb as much as possible. It was strange, since for some reason, those were two topics that very often cropped up. The former because Arya was a very open person, and the latter because Gendry and Robb worked together. Lately, he offered new updates on the eldest of the Stark brood who had suddenly become too busy for them all. With those topics off the table, the group went in their separate directions much quicker than usual. Myrcella didn’t mind too much. It was a strange afternoon.

Re-entering her dorm room much earlier than she planned, Myrcella threw herself on her bed and took her phone out of her pocket. She knew she was supposed to work on one of her papers, but instead of reaching for her computer, she started dialing.

“Hi,” Myrcella said softly, stepping into the loft and dropping her bag. She’d washed her hair and it was still a smidge damp, but she didn’t have time to blow-dry it when he called back. She’d pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white and blue stripped button-down before leaving her place.

She heard a timer go off in the kitchen and then the sound of an oven door opening and closing met her ears. When Robb Stark rounded the corner, wiping his hands on his stomach, his face broke into a bright smile. Myrcella couldn’t stop herself from giving him a once-over. His curls were messy, and his scruff was all too enticing. The deep red sweater he was wearing was rolled at the sleeves and his dark-washed jeans hugged his legs nicely.

“Cella, hey!”

Robb had to duck down a bit to wrap his arms around her waist for a hug. Myrcella’s breath caught as he lifted her just slightly, so easily that she felt an electric current shiver through her body. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders as a yelp escaped her throat and she felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. He set her down slowly, stepping back so he could look at her.

“What’s up?”

“I…well,” Myrcella said, blushing furiously, “Nothing, really.”

Looking vaguely suspicious, he nodded. “Come on in. Let’s have dinner.”

Robb led her into the kitchen, and they sat down with bowls of too-salty noodles at the table. For a while, they talked about nothing at all. Myrcella complained about her Russian lit assignment and Robb made sympathetic noises as he handed her a beer. He told her about his new neighbours—two college students who fucked to action films. The sound of moaning and machine guns were apparently what he fell asleep to every night and this made Myrcella laugh so hard she almost dropped her fork.

Somewhere along the line, Myrcella couldn’t take it anymore. “So, Arya told us.”

Robb immediately caught on, blushing furiously. “I thought they would.”

“Yeah, she did tell me—me, Jon, and Sansa.”

“Fucking hells.”

She cringed a bit. Just talking about this with Robb was excruciating. But it was also turning her on because, well, it was Robb and it was sex. Suddenly she was struck with the memory of the first time Robb had explained what he did. They’d gotten drunk during one of Theon’s parties and she’d ended up face down and arse up on Robb’s bed without even realizing how they’d gotten there. Afterwards, they’d lain side by side while he sleepily described what he was interested in. He liked the restraints and he liked to tease. He especially liked the noises the women he slept with made. There was something sexy, he’d explained, about knowing that the things he was doing was turning someone else on and he was the only one who could keep that feeling going. Myrcella had woken up the next day with only a mild headache and the urgent desire to touch herself to the thought of Robb holding her steady and doing things to her helpless body.

“Cella—fuck, is _this_ turning you on? Knowing my whole family is onto me?” He sounded vaguely offended and amused. He knew her way too well.

“Don’t tease me.”

Robb was in front of her, leaning down so that their faces were close before he touched her cheek, then her throat. She leaned in without hesitation to press their lips together hungrily. He groaned into her mouth so earnestly that she felt a harsh clench in between her legs that took her breath away.

When he pulled back, he seemed completely unaffected besides his heavy breathing. Robb plucked the dishes off the counter and moved back to the sink.

“Go to my room and take off your clothes,” he said to her.

She nodded, rolling her eyes. Her cheeks were burning. “Yes, sir.” It was meant to be a joke, but Robb clearly liked it a lot, given the way he whipped around, his eyes dark. He wet his lips hungrily and Myrcella knew she’d said the right thing. She stood slowly, stepping around Robb to move towards his bedroom. It was clean and smelled like him when she stepped inside. She walked up to the mirror that she’d helped hang with Jon and Sansa when Robb moved in and looked at herself closely. Was she really doing this? Even after this afternoon with her closest friends? Sighing, she pulled her hair loose and started slipping out of her clothes.

Of course she was.

Myrcella’s sexual appetite was not something she was always proud of. The first time it occurred to her that she was interested in things others weren’t, she was about seventeen and dating Trystane Martell. They’d had sex a few times, but usually it was slow and traditional. There was nothing wrong with that. She’d liked it a lot, really, but sometimes she wished he’d be a bit rougher with her. She liked to be teased, which wasn’t Trystane’s style at all. He was more interested in her immediate gratification. That was sexy in its own way, just not what she was looking for.

After Trys, she’d had sex with one other man besides Robb—Jojen Reed. The Reed family got close to the Starks when Myrcella was applying to colleges near the beginning of her final year of high school. She’d met Jojen during a night out with Arya and he’d been a little bit more her speed. Jo liked to hold her by the wrists and whisper dirty things in her ear that made her whimper. Her problem there was that he also liked to do those things in _public._ This wasn’t the worst thing in the world. There was an exhilaration in the act and she loved the feeling of her arms stretched above her head, helplessly straining for control. Ultimately though, the nervousness of getting caught outweighed the enjoyment of their sex.

Her nights with Robb were her favourites. She couldn’t remember every detail, but she knew that the time the spent together was long, built up over long periods of flirting and teasing. He hadn’t been overly demanding of her, but there was a surety in his movements that just confirmed she would follow along with what he wanted.

She untucked her blouse and unbuttoned it quickly, slipping it off of her shoulders before shucking her pants off as well. Her socks went next and then she was standing in her underwear, chest heaving, and face flushed.

It was at this moment that Robb stepped into the room. Their eyes met in the mirror, with Robb standing in the doorway behind her. His gaze was heated as he drank her in. He nodded his approval but stayed where he was.

“I need you to remember a few important things,” he said, “can you do that?”

She nodded quickly. He always spoke to her like it was the first time. “Sure.”

A small smirk graced his lips and he leaned against the doorframe. He raised one finger and began to speak, raising another as he moved to the next point. “You’re going to do what I tell you to, tonight. I’d like it if you called me “Sir” when you speak to me or answer a question, but it’s not a problem if you forget. When things are going well and I ask, you can say “green”—just like in every racy novel you’ve ever read—and whether I ask or not, I need you to tell me if you need me to slow down or stop using “yellow” or “red”. I don’t give two fucks if you ask me why I’m giving you an instruction. Ask whatever you like, and I’ll answer you. And be as loud as you want because, like I told you earlier, my neighbours fucking suck and I have no qualms about ruining their evening.”

Most of the list wasn’t new to her and Myrcella repeated them back to him, a small smile touching the corner of her lips at the new addition and the added jokes. Robb practically beamed at her when she was finished.

When he stepped up behind her almost naked body, her breath hitched. He hadn’t even touched her yet and she was shaking. Robb didn’t seem to mind as he bent down to kiss her shoulder lightly. His big hands cupped her hips easily and she felt his thumbs dig in at the waistband. She shook in anticipation, believing that he was about to remove her panties entirely, but he only took another step closer to her. Now his mouth was more insistently kissing her neck. His hands smoothed around her front, rubbing her stomach soothingly. Their eyes met in the mirror again and he bit down deliberately on the sensitive skin of her neck while she looked on, hands limp at her sides.

“Colour?” Robb asked, licking at the red spot he’d just created.

“Green.” She trembled and clenched her fists. “Can I touch you?”

“You can touch my hands, if that helps.”

She gulped and nodded to show she understood, brushing her fingers lightly over his. She liked the look of her small hands on his big ones while he rubbed circles into her stomach and a new gush of wetness slipped from between her legs, making her underwear darken.

_“Fuck.”_

He smiled almost imperceptibly and continued to touch her. One of his hands moved up, cupping her right breast and giving it a rough squeeze through her lacy bra. The other hand moved down, cupping her sex through her underwear. Her eyes squeezed shut at the friction of damp fabric sending electric sparks through her clit.

“Keep your eyes open.” His voice was thick and gruff. When she looked again, he immediately shifted her panties to the side and rubbed his finger along her folds. “Good girl.”

Her mouth dropped open in pleasure, both from the touch and his words. She leaned back against him and trembled as he continued to touch her. A small part of her knew she was breaking a rule, but she moved one hand from his—the one teasing her clit—to run along his neck. He groaned against her skin and she turned her head so that she could look him directly in the eye as she came for what she hoped wasn’t the first time. Her knees buckled as he steadied her and his eyes were a little wide, realizing she’d come much faster than either of them expected.

 _“Oh,”_ she breathed, screwing her eyes shut as two fingers hooked into her panties and dragged them down. “Can we, um, lie down, sir?”

He looked amused as he nodded, taking his hands off of her and licking his slick fingers. Myrcella didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. The way her body reacted to his actions told Robb exactly what he needed to know. She shivered violently as he popped both fingers out again and grinned wolfishly at her.

When they were standing beside his bed, Robb shifted the covers off and motioned for her to sit. “I’m going to use soft ties tonight,” Robb explained. “You’ll be able to pull out of them easily, and we can stop if you want to. Okay?”

“Green.”

He swallowed and bent down to kiss her on the mouth hungrily. After an additional peck to her cheek, he got to work, pulling her limbs to his desired positions and wrapping them in soft fabric with Velcro closing off the ties. He asked for her colour again and grinned when she responded with “green”. With her lying spread across the bed, Robb climbed in between her legs and rubbed her thighs slowly. She arched slightly at the feeling and Robb chuckled, kissing her stomach as he climbed lower.

“You look so fucking amazing,” Robb said. The next kiss landed where the waistband of her underwear had dug into her skin like a promise and every muscle in her body tensed for a split second before she relaxed into the bed. “I love seeing you like this, Cella. It’s so…right.”

She whimpered as his breath ghosted over her mound. “Robb—Sir— _please._ ”

A dark laugh escaped his mouth. “I always knew you’d make the perfect submissive. Way before you ever asked,” he whispered.  

With that said, Robb leaned in to taste her opening and Myrcella practically convulsed beneath him. _“Gods.”_

“Colour?”

“Green! Fuck—green. Don’t—”

“I won’t stop,” Robb assured her, his voice taking on a tone she knew better from him, soothing and reassuring.

She nodded quickly. “Okay.”

His mouth returned to her lower lips. Teasing licks descended on her entrance and he offered the lightest suction to her clit. Myrcella dripped onto his sheets and she would feel embarrassed about it if it wasn’t, technically, all his fault. Her thighs burned as he continued to tease her with his feathery touches. The drag of his beard across her skin was even more of a turn on than she thought it would be. The extra friction sent her nerves into a frenzy.

Robb varied the sensations over time, making her whimper as he ascended her body to unclasp her bra and to mouth and bite at each of her breasts and suck on her hardening nipples. Her lower muscles clenched almost painfully when he did this, leaving her opening untouched for a few minutes while he teased her. And then his mouth would return, and he would lick her folds with just a little more pressure than before. When his fingers finally came to rest at her entrance again, she’d left a sizeable damp spot on his sheets and she was struggling to keep herself from ripping the ties off. He rubbed his fingers back and forth gently, collecting moisture until she was practically in tears. Myrcella’s neck was tired from trying to look at him and so she leaned back, allowing him to surprise her instead—which he did a few moments later as his fingers slipped in to the second knuckle in one smooth motion.

It was just too much for Myrcella as she cried out. She was shaking hard as she lifted her head. “Yellow. F-fuck, Robb—”

She was gasping for breath as he pulled his fingers out of her and sat back. His eyes were clouded with concern and she tried to shake her head to tell him it wasn’t that bad. He wasn’t getting the message as well as she’d hoped, thinking her head shaking meant she didn’t want this anymore. He started to climb off the end of the bed.

“Wait— _wait_ I just,” she breathed in. “Don’t stop, Robb. I just need…”

“What do you need?” he asked softly.

“The legs,” she said “it’s too much. Can you keep my arms like this but untie my legs?”

Relief washed over him. “Definitely.” He reached down with his clean hand and pried the Velcro apart on each ankle, rubbing the soft skin soothingly while Myrcella stretched. “I’m glad you said something.”

“I don’t hate it,” she said quickly, “It’s just a lot right now. It’s been awhile.”

He nodded, like he understood her completely. His hands were back on her thighs and he was massaging her lightly again. This time, Myrcella could respond a little more, arching her body to show how much she appreciated the touch.

“We can keep going,” Myrcella said.

Another nod, and then he lay down on his stomach between her untied legs and pressed his middle and ring fingers back inside. This time, it was all in one go. She let out a sharp _oh_ at the almost-full sensation and her thighs pulled inward. She thought maybe he would give her some kind of knowing look to say _see, this is why I kept you tied._ He didn’t. Instead he smiled up at her like this was all very pleasing to him. As it should be, frankly. He had a pretty girl tied to his bed and so what if she was a little more mobile. It was all the better if it gave her that much more pleasure.

His mouth returned to her clit and Myrcella’s head fell back again. She closed her eyes as his pace increased below. The strokes in and out of her were shallow and quick and when he curled his fingers inside of her she had the ability to thrust against his hand. Sometimes when her cries reached a certain pitch or she moved a little too wildly, Robb would push her body back down onto the bed with a breath of laughter.

“Could you talk to me?” Myrcella rasped, still not looking at him.

“What, like dirty talk?” He was teasing and she knew it so she landed a gentle kick to his shoulder blindly. Laughter erupted near the foot of the bed. “Alright.”

There was a shift along the mattress and Robb’s hands disappeared, eliciting a choked noise from her throat. When she opened her eyes, she was met with his warm gaze, hovering above her. Her eyes flicked down and she noticed that he’d removed his sweater. He was still in dark jeans, cock clearly straining at the zipper. Everything about him at this moment was calm and content.

“How are you feeling?”

With him this close, looking her right in the eyes, she felt a note of awkwardness. “G-green.”

“Ah, no,” Robb murmured. “I want to hear your thoughts, Myrcella. Tell me, how am I doing?”

Her face was on fire at the question. _How was he doing? Fucking marvellous._ But she couldn’t exactly say that without bursting into flames. “I…”

“That bad, huh?” Here was the old Robb, mixed with the sexy dominant man she was growing accustomed to. It was strange to see how they overlapped but it made her ache all the more.

“Fuck you,” Myrcella said, “You know I like—that I’m…”

“A natural sub,” he supplied, making her shiver, “Gods, Cella. I’ve thought about this so many times and none of those times are as perfect as you are.”

His hands reached down underneath her thighs and pulled her legs around his waist while he spoke. To keep the position, Myrcella needed to twist her ankles together at his lower back. He was still watching her, blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Am I?” she asked, “A natural?”

As if to prove his point, Robb dipped his head to suck at her neck lightly. Myrcella’s arms jerked in her restraints. She wanted to run her fingers through his curly hair, and she needed something to dig her nails into. Reluctantly, she resisted the feeling and let herself go limp, shaking at the sensation.

 “I love seeing you like this,” Robb said. “All tied up like you’re meant to be. Making those perfect noises and writhing about. You’re such a good girl.”

“Yes, sir.” Her _own_ words sent a thrill through her body and she leaked even more onto the bed.

Robb was clearly under the same spell. “I’d like to fuck you,” he whispered, reaching up to play with her hair, “Can I do that?”

“If you don’t, I’ll never speak to you again,” she choked out. “But make me come like this first. Please, sir,” she added desperately.

Laughing, he planted a kiss on her mouth.

“Please, Robb I want…I want…”

He silenced her with his mouth and then straightened, allowing her legs to fall on either side of him. Standing slowly, Robb unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off along with his black boxer shorts. Myrcella eyed his cock with interest. He was thick and a little above average in length. This wasn’t news to her—in fact the last time they’d had sex she’d gotten up close and personal with this dick. The memory of it, heavy on her tongue, made her blush.

“Are you still on the pill?”

“Yes, sir.”

He groaned, finally, truly, and fully breaking the cool façade he’d created. She guessed this was just one too many “sirs” for him. Pumping a few more times, he settled on the bed between her legs. Their eyes met and before he could ask, she answered.

“Green.”

“ _Fuck._ Good girl.”

And then he was pressing inside her steadily, the way slick and easy. They didn’t say anything as he entered her, but Myrcella wished she could touch him. When their lips met in a searing kiss, she saw stars beneath her eyelids and her whole body vibrated. It was when she felt his thighs rubbing her backside that she opened her eyes and looked down to where they were joined. She was still trembling in want as she bit her lip. The image of his cock buried to the hilt inside of her was un-fucking-real.

“You feel so fucking good,” Robb said. “May I?”

“Please, sir.”

He set a brutal pace at the words. This was new for Myrcella. Robb was usually bigger on the build-up. He would pump into her slowly, rolling her nipple between his thumb and middle finger or pressing down on her abdomen to send another pulse of electricity through her. Though, she supposed, all of the tying up and copious oral could be considered enough build-up to last at least five more sexual encounters.

“You’re so perfect,” he groaned, kissing her neck and gripping her hips tightly.

He was holding her lower half off the bed completely while he thrust into her. It was an impossible feat, in her eyes, to be doing all of this, but Robb was clearly more machine than man at this point, going at a speed she’d never even imagined. Everything about this was exactly what Myrcella needed. Her toes clenched and she was sure she must be screaming loud enough to scare any of Robb’s neighbours, let alone the machine-gun-fuckers.

After what felt like hours of pleasure, but must have only been a few solid minutes, Robb let go of her waist in favour if thumbing her clit in quick, even strokes.

“Fucking beautiful… _Look at you…”_ Robb was muttering under his breath, “My perfect girl…my pretty slut…”

The harsh thrusts, her overworked clit, and the final words he’d uttered were enough to turn her into a screaming mess. She could feel every pulse of her body as she clenched around his cock. It was too much and not enough, and she could feel tears streaming down her face as he slowed.

“Myrcella.” Robb’s voice sounded far away as she came down. When she opened her eyes, he was leaning over her looking startled. “Hey, are you—”

“Green.” And she smiled at him.

“Fuck,” Robb said, falling back on his ass between her legs. “When I saw you were crying, I didn’t know what to think.”

“Think: ecstasy tears.”

He barked a laugh, running both hands through his hair. “That good?”

“So good. But you don’t look like you had nearly as much fun as I did.” She tilted her chin up at his cock, still hard and glistening with her slick and cum.

“I had the best time. Better than ever.” He assured her.

“Alright,” she conceded, “then do it again.” He looked taken aback and Myrcella smiled wryly at him and added a quick, “sir”.

Using her foot, she coaxed him closer by the waist and wrapped her legs around him once more. He guided himself inside her without a word and she hid her wince at the overstimulation. It took a few slow drags before she was feeling nothing but an achy pleasure. Robb was clearly attuned to her, since this time he moved slowly. That, or he was just tired which was also a strong possibility. Robb smirked lazily down at her. This time around they were both more relaxed. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and pull him deeper.

With the gentler speed, Robb was better able to lean over to kiss her and he did so languidly. The feeling of his chest pressed against her swollen nipples was wonderfully sexy and even better was the fact that he didn’t need to thumb her clit anymore. They were suddenly so close that his body was pressed right against it and he could set her nerves alight with no added effort. With his hands free to roam as he saw fit, he focused on the curves of her breasts or just cupped her face tenderly while his mouth explored hers.

He came inside of her with a few stuttering pumps of his hips and the loud groans that reverberated through his body were just enough to make her do the same, one last time. When she came down, Robb was still hovering over her, cock still deep inside of her, but softening. He smiled, never breaking eye contact as he reached for the straps holding her arms and letting them loose. Blood rushed back into her fingers—she hadn’t even realized she was going numb—as she touched his scruffy cheek. Robb slipped out of her and moved away so she could sit up and rub her wrists. She didn’t say anything as she got up and stretched a little, clenching her thighs together so she wouldn’t get his carpet dirty.  

“You’ll spend the night, right?” Robb asked. He was sitting at the edge of the bed and watching her closely.

Myrcella thought about it. She thought about Arya’s face and Sansa practically coughing up a lung. She was almost guilty, even four orgasms later.

“Sure.” Or, maybe she wasn’t that guilty.


End file.
